Random
by Meclaulin
Summary: [Cerita dipindahkan ke Wattpad dengan akun Meclaulin] Cerita keseharian dari pasangan yang gemesin, semoga aja ceritanya juga menggemaskan kaya cast nya. [Markren. Mark X Renjun. Boys x Boys]
1. 01 Beloved

**MARK** **X** **RENJUN**

 **.**

 **BELOVED**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR SIDE**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark baru saja membuka pintu asrama Dream dan U. Mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah yang terletak di sana. Mark melanjutkan langkah masuk ke dalam, namun berhenti pada langkah ketiga. Mark kembali ke foyer, mengambil sepatunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari di sana.

"Dia akan menggantungku jika foyer nya berantakan.." Mark berujar pada dirinya sendiri dan kali ini dengan nyaman masuk semakin dalam ke asrama itu.

Tata ruang asrama ini dan asrama 127 tidak terlalu berbeda. Mark berhenti di ruang tengah. Ragu melihat tangga ke bawah. Kakinya mengetuk lantai.

"Astaga!"

Mark langsung menoleh ke asal suara saat mendengar seruan itu. " _Morning_.." tangan pria itu terangkat saat melihat Ten yang masih mengusap dadanya.

"Mark?" Kun yang berada di area sama dengan Ten lebih tenang menyambut Mark.

"Hai, _Ge_.." sapa Mark.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini di sini?" Mark menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tangga. Mata bulatnya kini bertambah besar.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini, Youngho _hyeong_?"

Bibir pria tinggi itu tercebik. Tangannya masih mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Johnny melangkah ke arah Ten dan Kun. Mereka di dapur.

"Semalam. Tengah malam dia masuk ke asrama kami seperti pencuri.." jelas Ten. "Kau sudah sarapan?" Ten bertanya pada Mark, bukan pada Johnny yang sudah mulai mendekatinya tak jelas.

Mark menggeleng. "Belum. Aku keluar asrama sebelum Tae _hyeong_ masak.." balas Mark.

"Sarapan bersama saja.." Kun bersuara denga kepala menoleh ke belakang sesaat. Sibuk dengan wajannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini di asrama orang, Mark?" Johnny masih belum mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Hampir sama dengan tujuanmu kemari. Aku akan membangunkan yang lain.." Mark bergegas turun ke bawah.

"Ku harap kau benar membangunkan Renjun. Jangan mengajaknya tidur kembali!" seru Johnny keras.

Mark hanya menggeleng dan berbelok ke kanan. Posisi kamar Renjun dan Jeno sama dengan kamar Mark dan Doyoung di asrama 127. Mark sudah di depan pintu, ingin mengetuk namun tangannya tertahan saat pintu sebelah terbuka.

Jeno keluar dari sana. Mark tersenyum lebar.

"Dia sendiri?" Mark bertanya singkat seakan Jeno mengerti.

Jeno mengangguk dengan wajah mengantuknya.

Mark mencoba untuk memutar engsel pintu, dan tidak terkunci.

"Jangan menahannya di dalam kamar.." seru Jeno yang sudah berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Mark tidak menghiraukan dan membuka pintu. Senyum Mark mengembang saat disambut oleh senyum lain di dalam kamar.

" _Morning_.." sapanya dan menutup pintu di belakang tubuhnya.

" _Morning_.." balas suara yang masih sedikit serak itu.

"Baru bangun?" Mark mendekat, menarik kursi di meja belajar dan duduk di hadapan si manis.

Renjun mengangguk pelan dan mengangkat ponselnya di hadapan Mark. "Ini apa?" tanyannya.

Mark mengambil ponsel Renjun, melihat lebih jelas apa yang tergamabar di layar sana. " _Your Photos, voice note. And, my message of course_.."

Renjun mengambil ponselnya kembali. "Untuk apa melakukan itu?" Renjun sekilas melihat ponselnya lagi. "Hampir tengah malam. Kau tak langsung tidur setelah menelponku?"

Mark bersandar pada kursi. "Apa ini yang kudapat setelah mengirim hal manis seperti itu?"

Renjun memejamkan matanya sesaat, mengulum bibirnya sebelum membukannya. "Terima kasih untuk hal manis itu. Tapi kau tak harus melakukannya tengah malam. Kau pasti lelah karena acara kemarin.."

Mark mengambil tangan yang lebih kecil itu. "Sebenarnya aku lelah dan ingin langsung tidur selesai aku menelponmu. Ini semua salah Doyoung _hyeong_.."

Renjun mencubit punggung tangan Mark. "Menyalahkan orang?!" mata indah itu mendelik tak suka.

"Kalau saja Doyoung _hyeong_ tidak mem- _posting_ sesuatu di twitter. Aku tidak akan terjebak di dunia itu untuk mencari foto kekasihku.." Mark memberikan pembelaan.

Renjun bergerak sedikit mendekat. Melapas satu tangannya dari genggaman Mark. Jemari kurus itu terangkat untuk menyentuh bawah mata Mark. "Ini menyeramkan. Kau harus menggunakan concealer untuk menyamarkannya.." jelas Renjun sebelum matanya bertemu dengan milik Mark.

Mark tersenyum tipis dan menggenggam tangan yang berada di wajahnya. "Kau pantas untuk disayang semua orang.."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakannya?" mata itu bergitu teduh menatap Mark.

Mark mengakat sedikit tubuhnya untuk membubuhkan satu kecupan di dahi si manis. "Hanya ingin kau tau seberapa pentingnya dirimu untuk sebagian orang.."

Renjun menggeleng pelan "Aku masih merasa tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Aku masih jauh dari-" Renjun mengigit ujung lidahnya dan menatap Mark sedikit ragu.

"Jauh dariku?" tanya Mark.

Renjun mengangguk "Ya.."

"Hanya karena perusahaan memperlakukanmu seperti itu, bukan berarti kau harus merasakan seperti itu, sayang.."

"Tapi seperti itu kenyataannya. Aku belum pantas untuk.." Renjun membasahi bibirnya. "Untuk disayang semua orang.."

"Satu hal yang pasti. Ada satu orang yang merasa kalau kau pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang dan cinta darinya. Dan itu aku. Kau pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang dan cintaku.."

Renjun terkekeh kecil dan menyentuh ujung hidung Mark "Ini masih pagi, Mark Lee.."

"Lalu? Kau ingin melakukan sesuatu?" alis tebal itu terangkat sebelah dengan senyum miring mengikuti.

"Kita di Korea Selatan. Umurku belum legal di negara ini. Jika kita di Cina, kau bisa melakukan apa yang ada dikepalamu itu.." Renjun mendorong wajah Mark menjauh.

"Apa yang ada dikepalaku menurutmu?" kembali dia mendekat.

"Ini masih pagi untukmu menggodaku.."

"Aku tidak menggodamu. Kau merasa tergoda? Bukan sebalikanya kau yang menggodaku?"

"Apa lagi ini?!" suara itu berseru kesal. Tangannya menarik Mark dari tempatnya untuk menjadi ke samping Renjun.

Seperti suatu kebiasaan, kedua pasang tangan itu langsung melingkar ditubuh pasangannya. "Kau yang menggodaku kemarin malam.."

"Aku melakukan apa sampai kau mengartikan aku menggodamu, hm?" tanya Renjun yang memejamkan mata. Kepalanya bersandar di pundak Mark. Tangan yang lebih besar mengusap lembut rambut Renjun.

"Kau tersenyum begitu cantik tapi bukan untukku.."

"Aku tersenyum untuk penggemarku. Yang juga memberikan kasih sayang dan cintanya untukku. Benar, kan?"

Mark menjatuhkan satu kecupan di atas kepala Renjun. "Sekarang kau tau bahwa bukan hanya aku yang menyayangi dan mencintaimu?"

Renjun mnegeratkan pelukannya pada Mark.

"Kau selalu mengatakan pada dirimu sendiri jika dunia tersenyum cerah padamu. Maka aku mewakili orang-orang yang mencintaimu mengatakan, senyummu lebih mencerahkan dunia kami.."

"Keju.."

" _Cheesy_.."

"Aku mengatakan keju.."

"Terserah apapun yang kesayangan Minhyung katakan.."

"Kau menyebalkan.."

"Apa sebaiknya aku menjadi ketua perkumpulan untuk para penggemarmu?"

"Kau tak akan melakukan hal yang akan membuat karirmu hancur.." celetuk Renjun.

"Asal kau tau, memilih egois mencintaimu dengan cara berbeda salah satu langkah menghancurkan karirku.."

"Lalu kau ingin kembali menjadi normal?"

"Jika kau menjadi perempuan.."

"Berimajinasi pun itu tidak akan mungkin.."

Mark melepas pelukannya, tangannya mengangkup wajah kecil itu. "Kenapa wajahmu kecil sekali di tanganku?"

"Karena tidak besar. Lepaskan tanganmu!" Renjun memaksa tangan itu terlepas, tapi Mark menahan lebih keras. "Aku akan berteriak jika kau tak melepaskannya. Ini sakit! Aku akan memanggil Youngho _hyeong_.."

"Kau tau dia menginap di sini?"

"Bahkan mereka tidak tidur.." Renjun memukul tangan Mark tanpa henti.

Mark menarik tangannya tapi pukulan Renjun belum berhenti sampai….

 **PLAK**

Renjun menampar wajahnya sendiri.

Mulut Mark terbuka. Mata Renjun terpejam. Dengan cepat Mark mengusap pipi memerah Renjun. Kekasih Mark itu putih, jadi merah diwajahnya dengat cepat terlihat jelas. Entah dapat cara darimana, Mark menciumi pipi Renjun.

"Kenapa mencium pipiku?" Renjun mendorong wajah Mark.

"Mungkin saja jadi lebih baik.."

"Tidak ada pengaruhnya.."

"Jika kau terus seperti ini, lebih baik aku bersama Donghyuck atau Jaemin.."

"Kau fikir mereka sepertimu?"

Pintu terbuka sebelum Mark menjawab.

" _Kiddo, time to breakfast_.." Johnny berada di ambang pintu.

"Kami segera ke sana.." Renjun berdiri dan Johnny menutup pintu kembali.

Mark menahan tangan Renjun dan menarik si kecil menghadapnya. " _Morning kiss_.." Mark mengambil apa yang diinginkannya dari Renjun.

Mark mengeratkan peganggannya pada pinggang Renjun saat kekasihnya membalas.

 **TOK TOK**

"MINHYUNG- _SSI_..!" suara berat Johnny memutus kontak tubuh mereka.

"Kami segera ke atas.."

"Ayo ke atas.." Renjun berjalan lebih dulu ke arah pintu.

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin?" Renjun berbalik dengan pintu kamar terbuka. "Tentu saja yakin karena aku lapar sekarang.."

"Apakah bibirku tidak bisa melepas laparmu?"

"Jangan bicara omong kosong disaat pasanganmu kelaparan.."

" _I love you_.."

"Aku tau.."

" _You look so beautiful in white to-_ "

"Sekarang sudah pagi.."

"Tapi liriknya seperti itu.."

"Mark, berhenti menganggu menantuku.."

"Tapi dia anaknya Taeyong!"

"Ya. Mark anakku dan Taeyong!"

"Tapi kau kekasihku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : HALLO!**

 **Aku balik dengan kapal baru. Kemarin pas baru ada di fandom ini, bener banget. Nyari bias dari 18 orang itu susahnya bikin puyeng. Tapi ternyata nyari kapal diantara mereka lebih susah lagi, eh. Kalau yang baca The Triangle. Di sana aku bikinnya Markhyuck. Ini tiba-tiba jadi Markren. Mereka kebanyakan kapal yak. Aku sih terjebak diantara hubungan dreamies, kecuali sungle ya. itu 5 orang hubungannya enak banget diacak-acaknya. kalau di kakak-kakak mereka, aku suka grup NCT LIFE CHIANG MAI. wah itu juga enak ngacak-ngacak hubungan 5 orang itu.**

 **Tapi kayanya aku bakalan ada di kapal ini lebih anteng deh. Selain, Nomin, Johnten, dan Jaedo. Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin FF aku relain bias aku jadi bottom. Selama ini bias aku yang selalu jadi bottom di FF orang, pasti aku jadiin semanly manly nya laki di FF aku sendiri. contohnya Renjun di The Triangle.**

 **Di acara fan party kemarin. Apalagi pas chewing gum. Aduh Marknya mantu-ebel banget dah buat anak mama. Sebenernya Jaemin juga sih.. Tapi Mark aja deh.. Heheheh**

 **DAN..**

 **Ini bukan FF dengan pemikiran panjang. Jadi aku ada ide langsung bikin. Jangan berharap terlalu banyak. Ini bisa jadi chapter tunggal, atau banyak oneshoot. Belum ada yang tau.. heheheh..**

 **Byebye**

 **Salam, Mama nya Huang Renjun.**


	2. 02 Beautiful Mistake

**MARK** **X** **RENJUN**

 **.**

 **BEAUTIFUL MISTAKE**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR SIDE**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark baru saja menyerukan slogan NCT Dream setelah lagu berhenti berputar. Semua anggota yang kini sudah berpeluh menjatuhkan diri di lantai. Jisung bahkan sudah berguling sampai mengenai kaki Chenle. Akhirnya, kedua termuda itu akan berseteru.

Renjun menepuk pundak Mark, membuat sang pemimpin mengangkat pandangnnya.

"Aku ke kamar mandi.."

"Perlu ku temani?" Mark terkekeh.

Renjun menggeleng dan mengusak rambut Mark gemas. Mark masih bertahan dengan tawannya yang membuat Haechan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kenapa? Apa yang lucu?" hebohnya.

"Tidak ada.."

Jaemin menepuk paha Jisung untuk duduk. Jeno sudah merebahkan kepalanya di paha Jaemin.

" _Hyeong_ , seperti apa rasanya?" Jeno dengan mata terpejam bersuara.

"Rasa apa?"

"Ya Tuhan Jeno. Mark _hyeong-nim_ mu ini kemampuan berpikirnyanya tidak sebagus PC _gaming_ Tae _hyeong_.."

Jeno tertawa, pemuda itu tidur menyamping dengan kepala ditumpu tangannya sendiri. "Kau bersama Renjun. Seperti apa rasanya karena kalian itu sama.."

Mark terdiam sesaat. "Kami belum pernah melakukannya.."

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUD JENO!" ini yang Haechan benci dari Mark. Pemikiran dia akan berbeda dengan orang lain.

"Memiliki kekasih seorang pria. Dalam artian, menjadi seorang gay atau bisexsual.." Jaemin buka suara.

"Haruskah kalian membahasnya di depan kami?" Chenle mengeluh.

"Aku tau kau juga penasaran, jadi diam lah.." Haechan menyambar.

"Jika aku mengatakannya, maka kalian juga ingin mencobanya.." Mark memberikan pernyataan menghindar.

"Kami tidak segila kau dan Renjun.." balas Jeno.

"Katakan kepada Youngho dan Ten _hyeong_.." Mark tidak ingin disalahkan sendiri.

"Mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk gila bersama.." sahut Jisung.

"Rasanya, tidak buruk dan tidak baik. Tidak buruk karena ini hampir sama saat kau berkencan dengan seorang perempuan.."

"Seperti kau pernah saja berkencan dengan perempuan.." Haechan kembali membeberkan fakta di sini.

"Ya, aku hanya memberikan perumpamaan. Tidak baik nya, kalian tau sebenernya ini tidak akan pernah masuk dengan norma, kepercayaan dan masyarakat.."

"Jika tidak baiknya sebesar itu, mengapa kalian melanjutkannya?" Jaemin memberikan pertanyaan yang membuat Mark menutup rapat mulutnya,

"Bisa kami tidak menjawabnya?" Renjun berseru sambil mendekat. Mendudukan diri di samping Chenle. "Kami sangat bersyukur kalian tidak menghakimi perbuatan ini. Mungkin karena sebelumnya, ada pasangan lain selain kami. Aku mohon jangan bertanya lagi tentang ini. Hubungan ku dan Mark _hyeong_ tidak akan mengganggu kalian.."

Suasana dalam ruangan itu seketika membeku. Jaemin mengigit ujung lidahnya dan menundukkan kepala. Haechan menatap Jeno meminta bantuan. Yang ditatap justru memberikan pandangan bodoh. Jika saja suasana tidak setegang ini, Haechan akan melempar Jeno dengan apapun yang dapat dijangkaunya.

Haechan memeluk lengan Mark. " _Hyeong_ , aku lapar.." pemuda manis itu terlihat menggemaskan. Mark ingin membantah tapi mata Haechan justru melirik Renjun.

Mark menyipit.

Haechan menghembuskan napasnya kesal. "Bawa Injun ke luar.." bisiknya.

Mulut Mark terbuka dan mengangguk paham. Haechan melepas pelukannya pada tangan Mark.

Mark berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan ke hadapan Renjun. "Pergi bersamaku?"

Renjun hanya menatap Mark lama. Tidak ada jawaban, Mark menarik tangan kekasihnya untuk berdiri. "Kirim pesan padaku apa yang kalian inginkan.." seru Mark dengan tangan semakin erat menggenggam Renjun.

Keduanya sudah berada di luar ruang latihan. Berjalan di koridor yang sepi menuju ruang elevator. Renjun menarik tangannya dari Mark, membuat pemuda itu menatap bertanya.

Renjun menggeleng dan tersenyum kaku. "Banyak yang memperhatikan kita nanti.."

Mark tidak membatah jika Renjun dalam kondisi seperti ini. Terakhir kali Mark memaksa Renjun untuk bicara, mereka berakhir saling melepas pukulan ke pasangan masing-masing. Mungkin ini salah satu tak baiknya memiliki kekasih sesama jenis. Egois dan emosi mereka ditingkat yang sama.

Pintu elevator terbuka, Renjun masuk lebih dulu di susul Mark.

"Mereka sudah mengatakan pesanannya?" Renjun berbicara tanpa menoleh pada Mark.

Mark mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. "Sudah.." Mark sesaat bermain dengan ponselnya. "Mereka hanya menginginkan makanan ringan di _cafetaria_ bawah.."

Renjun menekan angka yang menunjukkan lantai _cafetaria_ gedung perusahaan.

"Kau mau apa?"

Renjun menoleh dan menatap mata Mark. "Maafkan sikapku.."

Mark tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepala bagian belakang Renjun. "Apa sebaiknya malam ini aku menginap di tempatmu? Karena besok Dreamies juga memiliki jawdal.."

Renjun mengangguk. "Katakan pada Taeyong _hyeong_.."

Mark menyeringai dan pintu elevator terbuka. Mark merangkul si mungilnya. "Aku sudah mengatakannya.."

"Kau sudah merencanakannya?" Renjun menghadap Mark.

"Kurang lebih.."

Keduanya masuk ke _cafetaria_ SM. Renjun sudah membawa satu keranjang di tangannya. Mark mengikuti dari belakang, tidak memiliki pemikiran untuk membawa keranjang itu. Kekasihnya tidak suka hal-hal yang memperlakukan seperti seorang perempuan.

Renjun seolah mengetahui apa saja pesanan dari anggota Dream. Mark hanya menurut saat Renjun memintannya mengambilkan sesuatu.

"Donghyuck ingin apa?" Renjun bertanya.

Mark terdiam sesaat. "Aku tidak tau.."

"Ponselmu.." ujar si mungil menahan gemas.

Mark segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat pesan di grup obrolan anggota Dream. "Onigiri dan cola.."

"Kita ke depan.."

"Tunggu.." Mark menahan tangan Renjun. Melihat bergantian barang di dalam keranjang dan ponselnya. "Kenapa semuanya benar? Kenapa kau bertanya apa yang Donghyuck inginkan?"

Renjun memilih menjawab sambil berjalan. "Kelebihan aku tinggal dengan mereka dan selalu menjadi asisten Kun- _ge_ untuk belanja bulanan. Aku bertanya Donghyuck, karena dia lebih sering bersamamu dan 127 _hyeong_.."

"Ah seperti itu…" Mark mendekatkan wajahnya pada Renjun. "Kau tak cemburu pada Donghyuck?"

Renjun berhenti dan menoleh. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat sekarang. Yang lebih muda menyeringai. "Siapa yang paling kau cemburui antara Jeno, Jaemin, Chenle, Xuxi- _ge_ , Sicheng- _ge_ , Ten _hyeong_? Itu semua anggota yang pernah membuat simbaku mengamuk, kan?"

Mulut yang lebih tua terbuka, mengundang tawa ringan dari Renjun.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu jika mereka bukan salah satu dari kita.." Renjun kembali melanjutkan jalan ke kasir setelah mengambil onigiri. Meminta kasir untuk memanaskan makanan yang dingin.

Jemari Renjun dengan jahil mencolek pinggang Mark, lalu tangannya menengadah di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Kau yang membayar.."

"Aku?" Mark menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin aku.." Renjun melakukan hal yang sama.

Bahu Mark melemas dan mengeluarkan dompetnya, langsung menyerahkannya pada Renjun.

"Terima kasih, _Leader-nim_.." Renjun membuka dompet lipat kulit itu dan mengeluarkan satu kartu. Renjun menyerahkan kartu itu untuk kepada kasir, di akhir kasir meminta tanda tangan.

"Kau saja.." Mark berujar pelan, agar Renjun saja yang mengurus semuanya. Mark mengambil kantong belanjaan mereka.

"Terima kasih.." Huang Renjun memberikan senyum terlampau manis pada kasir perempuan itu. Mark memutar malas bola matanya melihat tingkah sang kekasih.

Keduanya keluar dari _cafetaria_ dan kembali menaiki elevator. Setibanya di lantai ruang latihan, Mark menahan tangan Renjun. "Ikut aku sebentar.."

Mark menarik Renjun menuju tangga darurat. Menutup pintunya, lalu meletakkan belanjaan mereka di lantai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Renjun.

Mark menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil. "Sekarang, boleh aku bertanya sayang?"

Renjun menghindari tatapan Mark sesaat. "Apa?" si manis menocba memberikan senyumnya.

Mark menarik tangan Renjun kebalik tubuhnya, memeluk Renjun dengan kedua lengannya. Kepalanya ditumpu dengan pundak Renjun. "Kau masih memikirkan pertanyaan Jaemin?"

Mark merasakan jika kekasihnya menarik napas dalam di sisi dadanya. Kepala Renjun dimiringkan untuk mencari kenyamanan pada sandarannya. Tangannya merambat naik untuk mengusap punggung Mark. "Pernahkah kau merasa menyesal dengan hubungan ini, simba?"

Mark mengecup sisi kepala Renjun. "Pernah.."

Renjun mengusak kepalanya dan lengan memeluk sedikit erat. "Aku juga. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya kembali mengingat bagaimana aku jatuh cinta padamu.."

Renjun menarik kepalanya, membuat Mark melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua tangan Renjun sudah berada di sekitar tengkuk Mark. "Hanya itu?" Jemari Renjun mulai mengusap lembut leher Mark "Kau melawan kodrat. Kau melawan kepercayaanmu. Kau melawan kedua orangtuamu. Apakah itu tidak membuatmu kembali menyesal?"

"Itukah yang kau fikirkan sekarang?" Mark menunduk untuk mengecup sudut bibir Renjun. "Apa yang kau fikirkan tentang kita kedepannya?"

Renjun menunduk, menyandarkan dahinya pada dada Mark. "Ini salah. Tapi aku menginginkannya.."

Mark menarik wajah itu untuk menatapnya. "Maka nikmatilah kesalahan terindah ini. Sampai" Mark menggantung kailmatnya.

"Sampai kita menyadari tidak ada jalan untuk kembali.." Renjun tersenyum.

Mark mengangguk "Yah.. Sampai kapanpun itu..."

Mark mengecup bibir tipis itu. Ketika jemari Renjun mengizinkan dengan usapan di tengkuknya, Mark menarik lebih dekat kekasihnya. Berbicara tanpa kata melainkan rasa. Si kecil semakin memanjat dan yang lebih besar semakin mengerat. Mark melepaskan tautan mereka ketika merasakan remasan kuat pada pundaknya. Keduanya mengambil oksigen terburu-buru. Mark mengecup puncak kepala Renjun.

"Terima kasih.." ujar Renjun sebelum memberikan kecupan di pipi Mark. Renjun menarik diri dari pelukan Mark. Menahan tawa melihat rambut coklat Mark sedikit berantakan. Pemuda itu merapikan rambut kekasihnya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Mark mengambil kantong belanjaan mereka dan membuka pintu tangga darurat.

"Ya, penampilanmu tidak sekacau beberapa saat lalu.." Renjun merapikan kemeja merahnya yang keluar dari celana.

Mark menunduk, menahan tangan Renjun yang ingin membuka pintu ruang latihan mereka. "Katakan padaku kapanpun kau menginginkan ciumanku.."

Renjun memutar bola matanya malas dan membuka pintu ruangan. Masuk lebih dulu dan disambut pelukan erat dari Jaemin.

"Injun- _i_ maafkan aku.."

"Kau tidak salah apapun, Na.."

"Dia bersalah, _hyeong_. Kau harus menghukumnya, mengapa hanya aku yang harus di hukum?"

"Karena kau lebih sering bersalah, _baby chick_.."

"Renjun _hyeong_ , mana ramyeonku? Aku ingin ramyeon!"

"Ususmu sudah keriting makan ramyeon.."

"Mark _hyeong_ seperti sudah mendapatkan cemilannya.."

"Aku belum memakan punyaku.."

"Tapi bibir Renjun tampak lebih merah dari sebelumnya.."

"Bibirmu berdarah, Injun- _i_.."

"Pembohong!"

"JANGAN MENYENTUH BIBIR KEKASIHKU NA JAEMIN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku edit sedikit setelah ada yang komen. Heheheh**

 **Balas-balas Review :**

 **Choco :** Love kamu juga. Semoga makin banyak bahan bacaan bagi kapal ini. Yah, Injun itu polos, noona. Tapi Injun tau apa yang seharusnya Injun tau.

 **Elle Riyuu :** Aku udah buat lagi ini. Nggak tau deh lucu apa nggak **.**

 **Guest :** Anak sama mantunya mama emang gemesin.

 **Byeolie :** Yeay, aku dapet temen satu kapal. Sama-sama..

 **Realnaila :** Yah.. itulah mereka..

 **Ji ah :** Appa dan eomma dreamies.. aduh.. udah punya cucu dong mama..

 **Honeydew96 :** Bisa jadi kamu anaknya mama juga. Renjun itu anak mama sama Baba Luhan. Kamu noona Renjun dari ayah ibu yang mana? Hehehehe..

 **e-elia :** Yang ngomong Mommy Ten. Semangat juga kalian.

 **Renjunoona :** Nemu anak lagi. Iya mereka kebanyakan pair, pusing diriku. Bener, Renjun sama semua orang. Yang mana aja oke. Atas bawah oke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : wah.. Ternyata banyak yang ada di kapal ini juga. Aku memutuskan kalau ini bakalna jadi kumpulan oneshoot Markren sebagai anggota NCT yang memiliki hubungan unik dan backstreet. Ini FF sebenerya ada versi lain, mau di UP tadi malam.. udah kelar. EH.. NANA NYA JENO malah berulah upload photo latihan dream concert. Ambyar udah konsep sebelumnya. Ketik ulang lagi, dan baru selesai.**

 **Aku nggak mau janjiin, tapi aku memang lagi ada dua project buat Markren. AU, yang satu GS satu nya lagi BxB. Mungkin aku bakalan publish di sini sama di watty. Tapi tunggu udah kelar setengah dari banyak chapter, baru aku publish.**

 **Aku mau nanya. Di FF BxB. Renjun anak Luhan, Mark anak Xiumin. Bagusnya, pakai marga ayahnya apa anaknya? Lu Renjun sama Kim Minhyung, atau tetep nama mereka. Hehehehe.. Tolong di jawab ya..**

 **BYE BYE..**

 **Aku lagi ngetik reaksi dreamies sama U nonton CHAIN. Apa yang bakalan dilakuin Injun sama simbanya.. ?**

 **Salam, Mama nya Huang Renjun.**


	3. 03 I'm Okay, Babe

**MARK** **X** **RENJUN**

 **.**

 **I'M OKAY, BABE**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR SIDE**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu persatu anggota NCT Dream menuruni panggung. Renjun turun setelah Jeno. Matanya memandang Mark yang sudah memegang payung sambil merangkul Chenle. Renjun ingin mendekat namun lebih dulu dirangkul Jeno. Sedangkan di belakang, Haechan dan Jaemin tampak khawatir dengan Jisung yang memegangi punggungnya.

"Senyum, Injun- _a_. Ingat kalian merahasiakan hubungan ini.." Jeno dengan cepat berbisik pada Renjun.

Renjun melepas rangkulan Jeno. "Menurutmu akan ada yang mencurigai kami jika aku bersikap khawatir dengan _leader group_?"

"Tatapan khawatirmu berbeda dengan milik Jaemin pada Jisung. Setabu apapun hubungan kalian, beberapa orang tetap bisa menyimpulkan hubungan kalian sebenarnya. Hargai kami yang berusaha untuk tetap merahasiakan hubungan kalian.." Jeno menarik pundak kecil itu kembali. "Tersenyum!" seperti perintah mutlak dari Jeno.

Renjun menghela napas kasar, mengikuti langkah Jeno untuk menuju ruang ganti NCT. Renjun merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Tidak terlihat amarah yang tertahan, senyumnya merekah indah dan melambai kepada penggemar. Renjun terlihat seperti anak kecil dan Jeno seorang penjaga balita paruh waktu.

Jeno membuka pintu ruangan mereka. Renjun masuk lebih dulu disusul Jeno.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk memperhatikan sepatu mereka. Lantainya pasti licin. Haruskah kami jatuh berkali-kali dulu baru kalian menyadari kesalahan kalian lagi?!" Doyoung sudah mengamuk kepada salah satu penata pakaian NCT.

"Yang lain tidak memliki masalah. Ini kesalahan pada cuaca yang tidak terprediksi, Doyoung- _a_.."

Doyoung menghela napas. "Tapi setidaknya _noona_ bisa mengatasi dengan sepatu kami.." suara itu terdengar frustasi.

Jaehyun mendekati Doyoung, menarik pundak Doyoung dan berjalan menjauh. " _Noona, mian_.."

Wanita itu tersenyum membalas nada bersalah Jaehyun. "Santai saja, Jae.."

Di sisi lain, Tayeong, Taeil dan Johnny sedang merapatkan sesuatu dengan beberapa maneger mereka. Pembicaraan yang sedikit lebih tenang dari Doyoung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ten mendekati Mark yang kini duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Aku baik.." Mark menjawab, sekilas menatap Ten. Kini tatapannya terpusat pada Renjun yang mengkhawatirkan Jisung bersama Jaemin dan Haechan.

"Kita kehilangan pasangan.." Ten menyikut lengan Mark.

Mark terkekeh pelan, tangannya tanpa sadar mengusap lutut dan meregangkan tangannya.

"Sakit?"

Mark menoleh pada Ten. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Ini juga kesalahanku. Sepertinya Jisung lebih parah. Berhati-hatilah di panggung nanti, _Hyeong_.."

Di bagian lain, Jisung sudah mendorong Renjun menjauhinya. "Pergilah ke sana. _Hyeong_ tidak mengkhawatirkanku sama sekali.."

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir padamu, _hah_?! Kau memegangi pinggang dan bahumu. Ingin rasanya aku menarikmu langsung turun panggung!" Renjun tidak bisa menurunkan nadanya sekarang.

Jisung menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menahan tawa "Sudah ada Nana dan Donghycuk _hyeong_ di sini. Sana pergi…" Renjun mendorong Renjun. "Lagi pula aku hanya terpeleset.."

"Kau urus anak ayam nakal ini, Na.." mata indah Renjun menatap kesal Jisung yang tersenyum lebar.

Ten menepuk pundak Renjun "Dia memintamu ke sana.."

"Ten _hyeong_ menurut disuruh Mark _hyeong_?" Jisung berseru heboh.

Ten manatap malas si kecil yang menyengir tak bersalah ini. Ten menepuk pinggul Renjun. "Pergi ke sana.."

Renjun berjalan mendekati Mark, berhenti tepat di depan pemuda itu duduk. Mark menepuk sisi kosong di sampingnya, Renjun balas dengan menggeleng.

Mark meraih jemari kurus Renjun, menyelipkan jemari itu pada sela jarinya. Kepalanya terangkat untuk menatap Renjun yang menunduk.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" tanya Mark.

Renjun menggeleng.

"Kau tidak suka PDA ( _Public Display Affection_ ).."

Renjun mengangguk. Matanya kini memperhatikan Mark yang memainkan jarinya.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu suara kekasihku?"

Kini kedua mata itu kembali bertemu pandang. "Maaf.."

Mark yang lelah dengan posisi seperti ini untuk berbicara, menarik Renjun untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Apalagi kesalahan yang kau buat sampai mengatakan maaf padaku. Aku yang bersalah, membuatmu khawatir.."

Renjun menunduk, tangannya menyentuh lutut kiri Mark. "Seharusnya aku membantumu berdiri.."

"Oh sayang, aku bahkan bisa langsung berdiri setelahnya.." Mark mengusap sebelah pipi Renjun lalu menarik tangannya.

"Aku justru malah mentertawakanmu. Itu gejala mendadak yang tidak disengaja.." Renjun panik menjelasakan alasannya yang justru tertawa melihat kekasihnya terjatuh.

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar. Kau melakukan kesalahan jika kau malah membantuku berdiri. Itu tidak profesional, dan itu bukan Huang Renjun sekali.."

Renjun tertawa kecil. "Yakin baik-baik saja?"

Mark mengangguk. "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Itu tidak sampai membuatku cedera.."

"Mark?!" tanpa sadar suara itu meninggi. Melihat beberapa mata memperhatikan mereka, Renjun sedikit menajuh dari Mark.

Mark sudah tertawa di tempatnya.

"Tidak lucu.." suara itu seperti peringatan.

"Itu lucu. Wajah kesalmu langsung berbuah panik.."

Renjun pada dasarnya yang memliki sifat perhatian dan memikirkan semuanya, kini malah tanpa sadar merapikan rambut Mark.

Mark menahan tangan Renjun. Sedikit bingung dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang berbuah cepat. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kali Renjun tiba-tiba menunjukan perhatian berlebih. Ingat, saat Renjun tiba-tiba ingin mencium Mark? Yah, di dalam van menujur asrama 127, Mark memarahi tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya itu yang dibalas tawa lepas Renjun.

"Kenapa?"

Renjun menarik tangannya. "Rambutmu basah.." tatapan Renjun turun ke bawah. "Bajumu juga. Apa kau tidak menggunakan payung dengan benar?" Renjun mulai mengoceh.

"Bahu kanan Chenle tidak terlindungi, jadi aku memberikan payung kepadanya.."

"Lalu kau yang kebasahan. Tuan Lee, kau itu akan menjadi robot malam ini. Ingat kau selalu ada di setiap penampilan NCT. Tolong pikirkan kondisimu, jangan membuatku mengingatkanmu terus menerus.."

"Bukahkan itu salah satu mengapa kau menjadi kekasihku?" lihat lah alis itu dinaik turunkan.

"Sepertinya memukul mukamu bukan masalah.."

Mark justru mendekatkan wajahnya. Menggoda si manis sesekali tidak ada salahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja selama kau tersenyum.."

"Berhentilah menjadi keju.." Renjun mendorong wajah itu menjauh.

"Aku berhenti jika kau tak suka. Tapi sepertinya kau menyukainya.." Mark memilih bersandar pada kursi. "Boleh aku meminjam pundakmu? Ini tidak akan menimbulkan penilaian buruk.." Mark berusara tanpa melihat ke arah Renjun.

Tanpa balasan suara, Renjun menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Mark. Tangan kekasih Renjun itu mengepal seolah menyuarakan dia memenangkan sesuatu. Mark langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak sempit Renjun.

"Bolehkan lengan kananku di pinggangmu dan kiriku di perutmu?" Mark kembali bernegosiasi.

"Singkatnya kau ingin memelukku?" Tanya Renjun.

"Ya.."

"Berjanji padaku setelah itu tidur sejenak. Kau bahkan pergi terburu-buru setelah sarapan tadi.."

"Aku sudah lelah.."

Tangan Renjun mengusap pipi tirus Mark sesaat. "Tidurlah.."

"Memelukmu?"

"Lakukan.."

Benar saja, tak lama dari Mark menyamankan posisi memeluk kekasihnya, dia tertidur.

"Dia tidur?" Taeyong mendekat.

Renjun mengangguk.

Taeyong tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Mark dan Renjun. "Kalian manis.."

 **.**

 **.**

Kedelapan belas anggota NCT sudah berkumpul untuk menyerukan slogan penyemangat. Anggota NCT U terlihat masih terengah. Mark menggeser Jeno yang berada di samping Renjun. Tersenyum konyol dengan napas memburu saat melihat Renjun.

Kecelakaan kecil yang dialami Mark dan Jisung di penampilan awal juga dialami seluruh pengisi acara lainnya. Untuk anggota NCT sendiri, korban lainnya Jeno, Doyoung, Jungwoo, Jaehyun, dan cukup kuat untuk Winwin. Membuat Renjun panik menghampiri _gege_ nya itu.

Mereka menyerukan dengan keras slogan NCT. Satu persatu anggota naik ke atas panggung membentuk formasi. Mark menahan tangan Renjun, menariknya mendekat.

 **CUP**

"Hati-hati. Jangan sampai terjatuh.." ucapnya sebelum bergegas saat Taeyong memanggilnya.

Renjun menggeleng pelan dan menerima rangkulan Kun.

Penampilan Black on Black tidak mengecewakan. Namun kecelakaan kecil seperti tak dapat dihindari karena panggung licin. Jeno yang terjatuh cukup keras. Hampir semua anggota yang tidak stabil berdiri. Terakhir, Renjun melihat sendiri bagaimana kerasnya Jisung dan Kun terjatuh. Bahkan Renjun seperti ingin berlari mengejar Kun yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit tak seimbang.

Untung saja sang kekasih dengan cepat merangkul pundaknya. Kun juga sudah dibantu Yuta. Jisung aman bersama Taeyong.

Keluar dari panggung, Mark berjalan sejajar dengan Renjun. Tidak ada genggaman ataupun rangkulan.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau seharusnya mengkawatirkan Jisung.."

"Aku juga mengkahwatirkannya dan anggota lain. Sekarang aku bertanya padamu, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bahkan tak sampai jatuh.."

"Kau meremehkan semuanya.."

"Oh katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri.."

"Hei.." Winwin yang berada di belakang mereka langsung merangkul keduanya. "Kalian ribut hanya karena memperhatikan satu sama lain? Aneh.."

Mark dan Renjun tidak menjawab.

"Setibanya di ruang ganti. Bicarakan tanpa membuat ada yang curiga. Waktu kita tak banyak untuk kalian bicara bertatap muka. Mark tidur di asrama 127 malam ini.." Winwin melepas rangkulannya.

Mark dan Renjun saling tatap dan menahan tawa. Sedikit terkejut melihat kakak mereka yang polos bisa seperti itu. Tingkah Winwin seperti merubah _mood_ yang ada pada sepasang kekasih itu.

Setibanya di ruang ganti. Saran Winwin seolah lenyap dari kepala Renjun saat melihat semua anggota mengerubungi Jisung dan Kun. Bahkan Yuta dan Taeil sudah menerjang Winwin.

Mark berdiam di depan pintu, ditinggal kekasihnya begitu saja.

"Sepertinya dia tidak ingin bicara.." Mark mendesah pelan.

Tapi si mungilnya kembali berbalik dan mengecup singkat pipinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Simba. _I love you_.."

 **CUP**

Kali ini Mark yang mendapatkan ciuman di pipi. Renjun memberikan senyum manisnya sebelum kembali berlari mendekati Kun dan Ten. Mark bahkan tak sadar saat tubuhnya dihimpit dua orang dan satu orang lagi sedang mengibaskan tangan di depannya.

" _I love you more_.." bisiknya lirih masih memandang punggung sempit Renjun.

"Kau mecintaiku _hyeong_?"

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku Lee Jeno!"

"Lalu aku?"

"Youngho _hyeong_ aku tak bisa bernapas!"

"Mark mencintaiku.."

"LUCAS MENJAUH DARIKU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balas-balas Review :**

 **Guest :** Lagi dalam proses penulisan kok FF nya. Sabar menunggu. Makasih sarannya. Dan, aku sebenernya sedikit sensitif sama marga Luhan. Marga Luhan itu ya LU bukan XI. Nama dia cuma dua suku kata kok.. hehehe..

 **Aliyasepti :** Hhhmmm. Karena komentar kamu, aku edit sedikit FF nya. Iyasih, berasa itu bibir Njun dikunyah sama Mark.. heheheh

 **Jahro :** Aku juga gemes bikinnya.. Siap, kelarin dulu yah, baru aku publish.

 **Byeolie :** Jangan baper dong.. jangan nangis dong.. kok nangis sih kamunya.. makasih udah suka..

 **Honeydew96 :** Makasih buat masukannya. Aku pertimbangin nanti. Noona nya Renjun banyak emang. Yah kurang lebih begitu mungkin perasaan orang-orang yang bepernyakit sama.

 **Choco :** Karena mereka emang gemesin.. aduh nikah.. ini aja direstuin member NCT udah lega.. ntar, di FF lain dinikahin… hehehe

 **Zaara13** : Kamu kenapa nangis bacanya? Hallo, sebenarnya sebagai Mama nya Renjun nama aku juga Alice. Mama Renjun dan mantan istri Lu Han. Mantan istri karena Lu Han selingkuh ama pacar mudanya. Sama sama. Yeay, aku juga seneng baca komen kamu. Makasih udah dijadiin fav.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Aku UP lagi. Padahal baru kemarin UP. Kemarin juga bilang mau bikin reaksi Njun nonton MV CHAIN. Tapi itu belum ketulis, hehehe.. yang ketulis malah ini.**

 **Terima kasih atas komentar kalian yang sama banyak nya ama moment Markren. Duh hati mama bahagia banget ngelihat Markren di Dream Concert. Ada moment ternyata. Dan baru ngeh, ending Black On Black itu anak mantu sebelahan. Terus yang foto di Upload Nana di twitter, kirain yang rangkul Renjun itu Nana, ternyata Morkli.**

 **Maaf kalau mengecewakan ya part ini. Ngetiknya sambil bolak balik twitter. Mantau siapa aja member NCT yang keserimpet. Oia, kalian kalau mau ada yang ngusulin moment Markren terus dibikin FF, boleh kok.. Semoga dibikinin.. Heheheh**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter depan.**

 **Salam, Mama nya Huang Renjun.**


	4. 04 Skype Time

**MARK** **X** **RENJUN**

 **.**

 **SKYPE TIME**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR SIDE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEOUL - MOSCOW**

 **(JARAK WAKTU 6 JAM LEBIH CEPAT SEOUL)**

 **.**

Lampu kamar sudah di matikan. Jeno bahkan sudah bergelung dengan selimutnya. Pemuda Lee itu tidur lebih awal hari ini. Di ranjang lain, Renjun sudah menyelimuti bagian bawah tubuhnya. Memangku _macbook_ pemberian orangtuanya, dengan telinga tersumpal _earphone_. Ya, Mark tidak membelikannya _macbook_ sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Karena pria itu lebih memilih membelikan cartier _bracelet_ untuk kekasihnya.

Renjun menghentikan film yang ditontonnya. Melirik sekilah ke arah Jeno di ranjang sebelah yang memunggunginya. Pemuda manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, seolah ragu untuk mengambil keputusan. Jarinya mulai mengetikan sesuatu di _macbook_. Melakukan pencarian video. Renjun membenarkan letak duduknya dan mulai memainkan video tersebut.

 **NCT 127 'Chain' MV**

Entah mengapa kini kebiasaan Taeyong menular pada Renjun yang mulai menggigiti kukunya.

"Ah, ini bahkan lebih buruk dari _teaser_ nya.." komentar keluar dari mulut Renjun.

Video terus berlanjut. Renjun mulai menikmati ritme dari lagunya.

"Sejak kapan lengannya seperti itu?"

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Renjun menghentikan video dan melepas _earphone_ saat mendengar suara ketukan.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Injun- _i_?"

Suara Ten membuat Renjun meninggalkan ranjangnya. Membuka pintu yang memang tak pernah terkunci. Lebih tepatnya ini permintaan Mark agar pintu kamar Renjun dan Jeno tidak dikunci.

"Ya, _hyeong_.."

"Belum tidur?" tanya Ten dengan tangan memegang ponsel.

"Aku masih menonton. Ada apa, _hyeong_?"

"Ini.." Ten menyerahkan ponselnya pada Renjun. "Bahkan bukan kekasihku yang memberi kabar mereka telah sampai di penginapan Moscow. Tapi justru kekasihmu yang menelponku.."

Renjun mengambil cepat ponsel Ten. Menempelknya di telinga. "Hallo.."

" _Kau sudah tidur, Mooby?_ "

"Belum. Sudah di Moscow?"

" _Skype time?_ " ada yang berbeda dari suara Mark. Bahkan dia tak menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi Renjun

"Ya.." Renjun pun membalas singkat. Renjun mengembalikan ponsel Ten. "Terima kasih, _hyeong_.."

Ten menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya "Mark, katakan pada Johnny untuk menghubungiku.."

" _Ya. Terima kasih hyeong_.." Mark memutus panggilan.

Ten menatap adik penurutnya ini. "Dia sudah menghubungi ponselmu puluhan kali. Dan berakhir menghubungiku.."

Renjun menepuk dahinya. "Aku bersalah.."

"Ya, bayi singamu akan mengamuk. Selamat malam, Injun- _i_.." Ten kembali ke kamarnya.

Renjun segera menutup pintu dan berlari mendekati ponselnya. Tubuh mungil itu melemas melihat ponselnya dalam kondisi mati. "Aku lupa mengisi ulang dayanya.." Renjun dengan cepat men- _charge_ ponselnya.

Renjun kembali pada _macbook_ nya dan membuka aplikasi Skype. Tak lama Renjun _online_ , panggilan masuk dari Mark langsung didapatnya.

Kini Renjun sudah berhadapan dengan wajah Mark yang tanpa senyum. Si manis menunduk menghindari tatapan Mark.

"Hai sayang. Aku mengganggu waktu tidurmu?"

"Aku minta maaf.." Renjun menatap Mark dengan wajah bersalah. "Aku tidak sadar jika ponselku mati.."

Mark mengangguk dan kini menarik senyum tipis. "Ya. Setidaknya kau memiliki alasan mengapa mengabaikan 23 panggilanku.."

"Sebanyak itu?" Renjun meringis.

"Dan 20 pesan.." Mark mengulum senyum.

Renjun mendesah pelan. "Maafkan aku.."

"Lupakan saja. Jadi apa yang kesayangan Minhyung lakukan sampai lupa semuanya dan belum tidur?" Mark kembali ke nada memanjakan Renjun.

"Aku sedang menonton.." si manis pun juga kembali menjadi menggemaskan dengan nada suara berbeda.

"Menonton apa?" Sebelah tangan Mark menopang tangannya. Pemuda itu sepertinya sedang duduk di depan meja.

"Tebak.." Renjun mulai jahil dan bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

"Kita bermain jika di Seoul tidak hampir tengah malam. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bukan bermain tebak-tebakan.."

"Di sana sore?" Renjun mengabaikan ucapan Mark.

"Tidak bisa dibilang sore karena masih seperti siang. Tapi sekarang pukul 5.." Mark memperlihatkan jam di ponselnya.

Renjun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Jadi, apa yang kau tonton. Film horror lagi?"

Renjun menggeleng "Ini sedikit lebih menyeramkan dari film horror.." Renjun masih bertahan dengan tebak-tebakannya.

"Lalu apa, sayang? Kau harus segera tidur.." Mark seperti sedang membujuk anak kecil tidur, karena ini sudah lewat waktu malamnya. "Kau menonton Chain?"

Mata Renjun membulat, bahkan mulutnya terbuka. "Bagaiaman kau mengetahuinya?"

Mark teratwa. "Jadi aku benar? Apa seramnya MV itu?"

" _Your guns. It's creepy_.."

Mark tesenyum lebar. "Kau menggunakan kamus pemberianku dengan baik sekarang. Ingin menggunakan bahasa inggris?"

Renjun mengibaskan tangannya cepat. "Tidak. Tidak. Gunakan bahasa yang kita berdua kuasai.."

Mark tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Renjun. "Kau baru menontonnya?"

Renjun mengangguk "Ya, seperti itulah.."

"Apakah seperti ini bentuk dukunganmu pada kekasih dan _gege_ mu?"

"Jangan memprotes apapun. Aku hanya belum siap melihatnya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa bentuk MV nya setelah melihat _teaser_ nya. Dan aku benar, kau terlihat menyeramkan.."

"Kau ingin melihat nya sekarang?" Mark sudah memegang kedua ujung bajunya.

"Aku sudah sering melihatnya!" Renjun bahkan meninggikan suaranya. "Jangan memperlihatkannya sekarang.."

"Lalu mengapa mengatakan itu menyeramkan?" Mark mendekatkan wajah pada kamera.

"Jauhkan wajahmu dari kamera. Semua layarku hanya wajahmu.."

" _Capture time_. Kau bisa menjadikan wajahku sebagai desktop barumu.."

"Aku lebih mencintai moomin.." balas Renjun sengit

Mark mengalah. Jika sudah ada moomin di antara mereka, maka Mark hanya orang ketiga diantara kekasihnya dan moomin. "Jadi, bagaimana reaksimu tentang MV Chain, selain membahas lenganku pastinya.."

"NCT 127 kembali dengan konsep mereka. Sebenarnya lagu ini lebih kepada kau dan Taeyong _hyeong_.."

"Baik, aku akan mendengar komentar dari kekasihku sebelum memberikan pembelaan.." Mark melipat tanganya di atas meja. Jika menyangkut Renjun, maka itu artinya Mark akan tersenyum bodoh.

"Aku hanya mendengar bagianmu dan Taeyong _hyeong_. Sekalipun, bagian JaeIlYoung _hyeongdeul_ tetap menjadi _killing part_. Bahkan nada tinggi Taeil _hyeong_ tidak berhenti berputar di kepalaku.."

"Lalu?" Mark menikmati wajah bersemangat kekasihnya.

" _Uri_ Haechan _-i_ menjadi _center_. Ah, Haechan terlihat begitu indah di sana.."

"Selanjutnya?" Mark menunggu.

"Yuta _hyeong_ , Youngho _hyeong_ , Siceng- _ge_ juga sepertinya mendapatkan _screen time_ yang sama rata. Walaupun bagian menyanyi kau makan semua.."

"Mengapa menyalahkanku?" Mark tidak terima disudutkan.

"Ini salahmu. Bukankah pembagian dari lagu juga salah satu ulahmu dan Taeyong _hyeong_.."

"Tidak semua lagu kami beruda yang membaginya.." dengan sabar Mark memberikan pengertian.

"Apa gunanya punya anggota banyak jika yang dimanfaatkan hanya sebagian.." tatapan mata yang tadi lembut kini berbuhah kesal.

"Mooby, aku hanya ingin melihat wajah manis kekasihku disaat bekerja jauh seperti ini.." hal seperti ini terkadang terjadi pada mereka. Disaat Mark hanya ingin melihat kemanjaan Renjun padanya seorang, tapi kekasihnya itu justru membangun debat.

"Sepertinya ini alasan mengapa anggota china"

"Hei hei.." Mark menyela langsung kalimat Renjun. "Renjun- _i_.." panggil Mark membuat kedua mata itu saling beratatapan, meski terhalang layar. "Jangan berkata seperti itu.."

Renjun bernapas perlahan saat ini. Meredam emosinya. "Maafkan aku.."

"Ingin bicara dengan Winwin _hyeong_? Setidaknya kau tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk memilih kata jika bicara dengannya.."

Renjun menggeleng. "Denganmu saja.."

Mark tertawa kecil. "Bisa aku melihat senyum kesayanganku?"

Renjun mendengus dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"Sayang, apapun yang terjadi sebelumnya jadikan itu sebagai pelajaran. Ini jalan yang kau pilih. Kau masuk ke perusahaan ini dan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Aku selalu ada di sampingmu. Winwin _hyeong_ , Kun _hyeong_ , Chenle, bahkan Lucas ku rasa.."

"Berjanji selalu disampingku?" Renjun seperti berbisik kali ini.

"Ya. Bahkan saat kau mendorongku menjauh. Aku akan mempertahankamu disampingku.."

"Keju _time_!" Renjun bertepuk tangan heboh sekarang.

"Kau selalu menggagalkan suasana romantis kita.."

Renjun menguap, matanya melirik pada jam yang tertera di bagian bawah desktop. Sudah lewat tengah malam "Aku mengantuk.."

"Ini memang sudah waktu tidurmu.." Mark tersenyum lembut.

Renjun mengambil ponselnya yang di _charging_. "Pindah ke panggilan biasa?" tanya Renjun melambaikan ponsel yang dalam proses menyala.

Mark mengangguk. " _I love you, little one_.." Mark menyeringai melihat ekspresi tak suka Renjun.

"Menggelikan. _I love you_.."

Sambungan terputus. Ponsel Renjun kembali menyala. Menunggu panggilan Mark, Renjun mematikan _macbook_ nya.

Panggilan masuk dari Mark tertera di ponsel pintar Renjun. Bertahan beberapa detik sebelum menjawab panggilan _roaming_ itu.

"Sebentar.." Renjun berujar lebih dulu. Meletakkan _macbook_ nya di nakas samping dan masuk ke dalam selimut dengan benar. Berbaring menyamping memeluk salah satu boneka moomin nya. "Sudah.."

" _Sudah? Tidurlah.."_

"Semoga pekerjaanmu lancar di sana. Sampaikan salamku ke pada _hyeong_ deul dan Haechan _-i._."

" _Ya. Aku akan menunggumu sampai tertidur_.."

"Bagaimana cara menunggunya?"

" _Seperti biasa_.."

"Lagu tentang apa kali ini?"

" _Masih lagu tentang dirimu yang tidak dipublikasikan_.."

"Aku sedang tersenyum lebar sekarang.."

" _Aku tau. Pejamkan mata, berdoa, dan nikamti suara kekasihmu ini_.."

"Baiklah. Selamat malam, Simba.."

" _Selama malam, Mooby_.."

Mark mulai menyanyikan lagu kesekian yang dia ciptakan untuk kekasih mungilnya yang terlampau manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balas-balas Review :**

 **Byeolie :** Manis ya.. baca komentar kamu aku jadi ngebayangin lagi Mark mainin jari nya Renjun. Yah Renjun kan bilang, kondisi spontan pas lihat orang jatuh, apalagi yang jatuh pacar sendiri.. hehehe

 **Honeydew96 :** Benerkan, bukan aku doang yang nggak ada kerjaan berarti ngeliat fancam berkali-kali. Yah biarkan, Mark bersama geng-geng aneh nya.

 **Zaara13 :** Kakak bikin ini dulu yak. Jangan dibawa ke pelaminan cepet-cepet, belum diresutuin keluarga.

 **Gingsuluwu :** Aku juga nggak kuat gigit jari ngetiknya. Hehehehe..

 **Aliyasepti :** Kamu ikutan Doyoung sana ngomolin penata panggung sama stylist noona.. heheh.. amin amin.. Ini aku next kok..

 **Realnaila : T** uhkan, berarti bukan salah Renjun kalau ngetawain Mark pas jatuh. Kamu aja senyum-senyum.. heheheh.. di next mba.. aku bukan Thor.. aku Loki.. hehehe..

 **Hayns :** Hai kamu.. iya mereka memang gemesin..

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : Hai hai.. ketemu lagi.. Untuk chapter kali ini, aku kaya udah biasa bikin tema begini. LDRan lagi skype an.. efek Kapal aku sebelumnya juga pasangan LDR. Mungkin aku bakalan STOP di chapter 5. Mau fokus nyelesain yang AU mereka dulu. Kalau ngikutin kemauan mah, ini FF tiap hari update mulu kali karena lagi lancara idenya. Heheheh…**

 **Ini chapter paling pendek diantara chapter lain kayanya.**

 **Oia.. aku 96-Line. Jadi tentukan panggilan kalian ke aku ya. Manggil Mama juga boleh, karena kayanya pada kakak Renjun sama Mark semua di sini. Aku udah kenalan sama salah satu Reviewer di FF ini. Lucu kali ya kalau bikin GC Markren Squad. Hehehehe.. biar nyambung aja ceritanya. Hehehe.. kalau ada yang berminat, hubungin aku ada di twitter atau watty..**

 **Uname Twitter : Meclaulin.**

 **Uname Wattpad : Meclaulin**

 **Kalau berminat.. hehehe..**

 **Salam, Mama nya Huang Renjun.**


	5. 05 Little Things

**MARK** **X** **RENJUN**

 **.**

 **LITTLE THING**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR SIDE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~DICTIONARY~**

Renjun menoleh ke samping saat merasakan pergerakan Mark dalam tidurnya. Malam ini Mark datang ke asrama Dream dan U hanya untuk tidur. Karena sesampainya di sana, dia memeluk dan mencium Renjun sesaat, sebelum menjadikan ranjang Renjun miliknya.

Renjun mengerutkan dahi saat Mark membuka suara. Kekasih Renjun itu dalam tidurnya bergumam bahasa inggris dan itu terlampau cepat. Renjun pernah mendengar, jika orang bicara dalam tidurnya itu bisa diajak mengobrol.

"Kau ingin apa, simba?" Renjun mengusap surai coklat itu pelan.

Mark kini sudah mencampurnya dengan bahasa Korea. Sayangnya semua yang dikatakan Mark tidak dapat ditangkap Renjun.

"Katakan yang jelas. Apakah dalam tidur kau masih bekerja?" Renjun yang gemas menepuk dahi Mark dengan dua jarinya.

Mark berubah lagi dengan bahasa inggrisnya dan aksen Kanada yang kental.

Renjun menghela napas dan menarik sesuatu dari dalam lacinya. Mengeluarkan benda tebal itu dan mulai dengan seksama mendengarkan ocehan Mark. Mulai membuka lembar kamus yang diberikan Mark satu tahun lalu.

"AKU TIDAK MENGERTI KAU MENGATAKAN APA!"

Suara keras itu membuat Mark terbangun. "Kau belum tidur?" tanya Mark dengan suara serak.

Renjun menutup macbook nya dan memilih berbaring memunggungi Mark. Secara otomatis Mark memeluk tubuh si mungil.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan dalam tidurmu sampai bisa mengigau dalam dua bahasa dengan kecepatan _super_?" tanya Renjun masih dengan nada kesal.

Mark terkekeh di tengkuk Renjun. "Aku mengigau lagi?"

"Ya. Sampai aku harus membuka kamus karena terlalu penasaran.."

"Syukurlah kamus pemberianku kau gunakan.." Mark mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Setidaknya aku akan menggunakannya dengan layak sebelum ku jadikan ganjalan meja yang tak rata.."

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kamusmu lagi jika seperti itu.."

"Apa gunanya memiliki kekasih kamus berjalan.."

Mark dengan suara seraknya tertawa, mengambil satu kecupan di tengkuk Renjun. "Tidrulah, aku lelah.."

"Jangan mengigau lagi.."

"Tergantung jika mimpiku bukan dirimu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~PEPERO~**

Tangan Mark terulur ke arah Renjun tanpa memutus pandang pada jurnalnya.

"1000 won atau ciuman?" Renjun berusara.

Mark mengambil sesuatu dari tempat alat tulisnya. Satu lembar uang 1000 won dan menyerahkan pada Renjun.

Renjun tersenyum lebar saat menerima uang ke lima dari Mark. Sebagai balasannya, Renjun memberikan satu _stick_ pepero pada Mark. Renjun masih setia menemani Mark yang berada di ruang latihan. Anggota Dream yang lain pulang lebih dulu.

Tangan Mark kembali terulur.

"1000 won atau ciuman?" masih pilihan yang sama.

Mark mengulang lagi kegiatannya, menarik 1000 won dari tempat alat tulisnya. Dahi si mungil semakin berkerut menerima uang ke enam dari Mark. Sedikit ragu dia memberikan _stick_ pepero ke pada Mark.

Mereka hanya berdua di sini, seharusnya Mark memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik. Bagi Mark mungkin ini pemanfaatan waktu yang baik, mendapatkan inspirasi untuk menulis lirik. Tapi tidak bagi Renjun yang.. yah, katakan dia merindukan kekasihnya. Mengapa Mark tidak memilih ciuman?

Tangan Mark terangakat.

"1000 won atau ciuman?" suara Renjun sedikit berubah. Menahan kesal, mungkin?

Mark menutup jurnalnya dan memasukkan kembali pulpen ke tempat alat tulis. Mengambil beberapa lembar 1000 won dari dalam tempat itu.

"5000 won.." Mark menyerahkan uang itu kepada Renjun.

"Pilihannya 1000 won atau ciuman. Bukan 5000 won"

"Dan ciuman.." Mark menyela penjelasan Renjun.

"Ini permainanku.."

"Aku juga pemain di sini. 5000 won dan ciuman.." Mark bernegosiasi.

Renjun tidak menjawab namun memberikan satu _stick_ pepero pada Mark. Mata bulat itu tak melepas pandang dari Renjun yang kini membulatkan mata.

"KAU BILANG 5000 WON DAN CIUMAN.." Renjun mengajukan protes saat Mark malah asik sendiri menikmati _stick_ peperonya.

Mark menghentikan kunyahannya, menyisakan sedikit _stick_ pepero tanpa coklat. Mark menepuk pahanya, meraih tangan Renjun dan membuat kekasihnya jatuh diatas pangkuannya. Mark berbicara dengan matanya sekarang.

Renjun mengalungkan satu lengannya pada leher Mark. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada Mark, mulut itu sedikit terbuka untuk mengambil _stick_ pepero, tapi Mark lebih dulu bergerak mendorong masuk _stick_ pepero ke dalam mulut Renjun dengan lidahnya.

Dan..

Mark dan Renjun mendapatkan ciuman yang mereka inginkan dari pasangannya.

Mark melepas tautan kedua bibir itu. "Jangan membuatku melakukan drama ini lagi hanya untuk menciummu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~HARRY POTTER~**

Mark tidak terlalu tertarik menonton film, terlebih untuk fatansy. Seperti daya khayal Mark tidak dapat dicabangkan lagi selain untuk bekerja menulis lirik. Beberda dengan kekasihnya yang seperti maniak film. Setiap ada kesempatan, maka dia akan menonton di asrama atau bahkan langsung ke bisokopnya.

Kini Mark terjebak dalam kesalahan yang dia buat. Mark mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengikuti cara berkencan Renjun kali ini. Mereka sudah berada di ruang tengah asrama 127. Hanya mereka berdua karena anggota lain berada di luar asrama dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Harry potter?" tanya Mark memperhatikan Renjun yang sedang mengutak ngatik isi folder hardisk nya di televisi.

"Kenapa?" Renjun bertanya tanpa menoleh.

"Kau sudah menonton ini puluhan kali. Bahkan hampir setiap musim gugur kau selalu menontonnya.."

"Lalu masalahnya?" tanya Renjun seakan tak peduli dengan protesan Mark.

"Kau tidak bosan?"

"Bosan.." jawab Renjun singkat dan memulai film.

Renjun meluruskan kakinya, menimpa kaki Mark yang juga diluruskan. Renjun mengambil sebelah lengan Mark untuk dipeluk, bersandar pada lengan yang lumayan berotot itu.

"Kenapa posisimu seperti ini?" Mark bertanya curiga.

"Aku bilang, aku bosan menontonnya.."

"Lalu mengapa menonton ini, Mooby?" Mark gemas dan mencubit gemas pipi Renjun.

"Yang menonton kau, bukan aku.." Renjun melepas tangan Mark dari pipinya. Tangan itu mengarahkan pandangan Mark lurus ke TV.

"Kita ganti filmnya. Kau tau aku tak mengerti tentang film ini selain Harry Potter dan Voldemort.."

Renjun terkekeh dan memilih memejamkan mata. "Ini salah satu cara agar kau tak cemburu dengan Jeno yang paham apa ceritaku. Jadi, menontonlah dengan tenang.."

Mark menghembuskan napas dan mulai menikmatinya. "Lumos Maxima?"

"Itu membuat bola cahaya.." balas Renjun masih bertahan dengan mata terpejam.

"Expecto patronum?"

"Untuk mengusir dementor.."

"Dementor?"

Renjun membuka mata dan menarik kepalanya dari lengan Mark. "Bisa nonton sendiri? Jangan bertanya terus…" kesal Renjun yang kini justru menabrakan kepalanya pada dada Mark, membuat pemuada itu seidkit meringis.

Apakah Mark akan berenti bertanya? Tidak. Dan jangan lupakan ocehan tak jelasnya yang menganggu Renjun.

"Bus bertingkat yang keren. Itu CGI?"

"Simba.." Renjun yang gemas memukul paha Mark.

"Tidurlah.." Mark mengusap kepala Renjun dengan sayang.

"Siapa Sirius Black?"

"Ayah baptis Harry.."

Sesaat Mark kembali menonton dengan tenang. "Apa yang terjadi dengan keretanya?"

"Hanya sedikit lebih dingin.."

"Mooby, kau yakin ini bukan film horror?"

"Kau pernah mendengar Harry Potter film horror?" Renjun kembali membuka mata dan kini berhadapan dengan Mark.

"Tidak pernah.."

Renjun menoleh ke televisi, dimana dementor sedang menghisap jiwa Harry.

"Bolehkan aku tidur dan jangan bertanya apapun lagi?" Renjun menangkup wajah Mark.

Mark mengangguk menggemaskan dan Renjun memberikan satu kecupan di atas bibir Mark.

" _Good boy_.."

Renjun kembali mencari posisi ternyaman dalam pelukan Mark. Beberapa saat dan pemuda manis itu tidur. Meninggalkan Mark yang sepertinya sudah mulai asik dengan alur cerita.

2 jam kemudian

Doyoung membuka pintu asrama dan terkejut melihat televisi masih memutar _credit_ film. Sedangakn Mark dan Renjun sudah tertidur saling berpelukan.

"Ini saat ketika televisi yang menontonmu.." Doyoung mematikan televisi dan menaikan selimut untuk kedua adiknya. "Kalian menggemaskan sekali.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **~GLASSES & GUITAR~**

Mark duduk dengan memangku gitarnya di ruang tengah asrama Dream. Berbeda dengan Renjun yang terkadang merasa asing saat di asrama 127, Mark lebih nyaman jika dia berada di asrama Dream dan U. Mark bergumam sambil memainkan gitarnya.

Renjun dari arah dapur datang dengan satu nampan berisi dua gelas minuman dan satu kotak ayam. Menghampiri Mark dan duduk dihdapan kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih.." Mark tersenyum sebagi bentuk lain dari terima kasihnya.

Renjun mengangguk. Tangannya mengambil jurnal Mark yang berisi lirik dan _chord_ gitar. "Lagu yang mana ingin kau ajarkan?" Renjun membalik satu persatu halamannya.

"Pilih saja yang menurutmu tak sulit.." Mark kini memeluk gitar dan lebih memilih memandang Renjun.

Merasa diperhatikan, Renjun juga mengalihkan perhatian pada Mark. Senyum indah dari orang terkasih Mark itu merekah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mark dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Aku selalu menyukaimu yang seperti ini.."

Dahi mark berkerut mendaptkan pernyataan seperti itu dari Renjun. "Celana olahraga, kaos rumah, rambut tak disisir, kacamata, dan gitar.."

"Penggambaranmu aku seperti seorang pengangguran tak terurus.." ujar Mark dan meletakkan gitar di sisi tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya itu juga yang ku bayangkan?" Renjun tertawa kecil.

"Puas?" tanya Mark mengulum senyum.

"Kau terlihat lebih dewasa, tenang, dan aku menyukainya.." balas Renjun. "Boleh aku mencoba?" Renjun mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Mark.

Mark memberikan gitar pada Renjun.

"Kacamata?" Renjun sudah ingin menggapai wajah Mark.

Mark menarik diri "Ini minus. Matamu akan rusak jika memakai punyaku.."

"Aku akan bertahan. Berikan.." Renjun bahkan merengek sekarang.

Mark mengehela napas pelan dan melepas kacamata nya.

Renjun dengan semangat menggunakannya. "Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Mark menatap si mungil di depannya. "Celana pendek, kaos kebesaran, kacamata, dan gitar. Aku menyukainya.."

Renjun melepas kacamata Mark, dia sudah mulai merasakan pusing. "Kau menyalin kalimatku.."

"Kau terlihat.." Mark mendekat, menangkup wajah kecil itu di tangannyan. "Menggemaskan. menggemaskan dan aku menyukainya.."

Mata Renjun semakin menyipit tak suka.

"Kau kurang satu hal.." Mark mengacak rambut Renjun yang tadi tersisir. Lalau menatap mata indah Renjun. "Menggemaskan, menggairakan dan aku menyukainya.."

Protesan Renjun tertahan saat Mark mencium bibirnya sejenak.

"Apapun dirimu, aku menyukainya.."

Mark melanjutkan sesuatu yang tertunda tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **MOONCAKE**_

Mark, Haechan dan Winwin sedang berkunjung ke asrama Dream dan U. Kun dan Ten sedang membuat _mooncake_ sebagai perayaan festival musim gugur. Sebenarnya lebih kepada Chenle dan Renjun yang ingin memakan _mooncake_. Bisa saja mereka membeli, tapi dengan baik hati Kun membuatkan untuk adiknya. Ten, dia hanya sedang tidak memiliki kegiatan. Lebih baik membantu Kun.

"Pergilah bermain di ruang tegah daripada kalian di sini.." oceh Ten.

Karena sekarang, 7 anggota Dream, Winwin, Lucas, dan Jungwoo sudah menklaim adonan _mooncake_ masing-masing.

" _Mooncake_ ini akan hancur.." Kun menatap horror pada bentuk yang dibuat lucas, Jisung dan Mark.

" _Hyeong_ lakukan saja yang lain. Saat selesai kami akan memanggil kalian untuk memanggangnya.." Haechan bersuara.

"Jangan menghancurkan dapur asrama kami. Atau dapur asrama kalian akan kuperlakukan sama.." ancam Ten dan memilih keluar dapur.

"Jangan membuatnya semakin pusing.." Kun menyusul Ten.

"Dia tidak akan berani menghancurkan dapur asrama 127. Penjaganya dapurnya menyeramkan.." komentar Haechan.

Chenle gemas dengan Winwin. Jungwoo yang selalu bertanya pada Jeno. Lucas yang salah tingkah berada di sekitar Haechan. Jaemin yang selalu setia dengan Jisung.

Pasangan kita, Renjun tidak peduli dengan apa yang diocehkan Mark.

"Aku akan membuat moomin.." Mark memperlakukan adonan seperti _play-doh_.

"Itu makanan. Jangan membuatnya menyeramkan.." Renjun memperhatikan Mark.

"Kau mengatakan moomin menyeramkan?" tanya Mark takjub.

"Kau yang menyeramkan…" Renjun dengan gemas memukul tangan Mark. "Itu makanan.."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" balas Mark.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan _mooncake_ karena adonanmu tidak layak konsumsi.."

Apa yang Renjun katakan benar. Adonan _mooncake_ Mark dibuang ganas oleh Ten karena tidak layak pandang apalagi konsumsi. Selama menunggu _mooncake_ terpanggang, mereka main di ruang tengah. Tapi Mark tidak ikut main, harga dirinya seperti tersakiti. Renjun tau kekasihnya kesal, tapi seakan tidak mempermasalahkan itu dan memilih bermain dengan yang lain.

Ten ke ruang tengah dengan satu piring besar _mooncake_. "Xuxi bantu aku membawa _mooncake_ nya.."

" _Hyeong_!" protesan dengan suara bass itu keluar.

"Cepat!" si mungil yang tua memebalas.

Lucas meninggalkan _game control_ nya dan membantu Ten membawa makana di dapur. "Kenapa _mooncake_ nya banyak? Aku tidak ingat membuat seperti ini.."

"Aku dan Ten tau kalian akan mengacau. Jadi kami sudah membuat lebih dulu _mooncake_ layak makan untuk kalian.." Kun sudah membawa satu nampan minuman.

Makanan dan minuman sudah tersedia di atas meja. Semua berebut _mooncake_ layak makan buatan Kun dan Ten. Mengabaikan buatan masing-masing. Renjun melirik sampingnya yang tak berminat. Renjun mengambil satu lagi _mooncake_ dan menyerahkannya pada Mark.

"Makan.." ujarnya.

"Tidak mau.."

"Makan.." Mooncakce sudah berada di tepi bibir Mark.

Mark menggigit dan mengunyahnya. Kepalanya mengangguk seolah mengatakan itu enak.

Lalu Renjun menggigit bagian yang sama dengan Mark. "Ini enak.." Renjun menghabiskan _mooncake_ itu.

Kembali mengambil _Mooncake_ yang lain dan menyerahkannya pada Mark untuk satu gigitan, sisanya dia menghabiskan.

Berlanjut pada _mooncake_ ketiga, Mark memasukkan hampir semua _mooncake_ ke mulutnya. Renjun menatap terkejut melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau memakan semuanya?"

"Kenapa kita harus berbagi satu _mooncake_ bersama?" balas Mark dengan pertanyaan dan mulut penuh.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Kau juga tidak suka?"

"Simba.."

"Mooby..

Renjun menghela napas jika Mark sudah menyebalkan seperti ini. Mark pertama kalinya mengambil _mooncake_ dan menyuapkannya pada Renjun. Kekasihnya itu mengigit kecil. Mark menunggu Renjun selesai mengunyah dan kembali menyuapkannya pada Renjun.

Hingga gigitan terakhir. Saat Renjun sudah mengunyah, Mark justru melumat bibir Renjun. Melakukan sesuatu dengan lidahnya hingga _mooncake_ itu berpindah ke mulut Mark.

Renjun langsung mendorong Mark.

"Wow.." itu suara Jisung.

"Wow.." kali ini Jaemin.

"WOW.." kalian bisa menebaknya. Itu Lucas dan Haechan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Renjun masih terkejut.

"Kita membagi dua. Gigita terakhir milikku, jadi aku mengambilnya.."

"DENGAN CARA SEPERTI TADI?!" jerit Renjun.

"Aku hanya penasaran saat melihat Youngho _hyeong_ dan Ten _hyeong_ melakukannya waktu itu di asrama.."

Semua mata menatap Ten saat ini.

"Salah Johnny.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balas-balas Review :**

 **Byeolie** : Benerkan, nyeremin gitu apalagi di shading begtu. Kamu meleleh apa kabar Renjun. Kamu adeknya Markren. Lebih kecil lagi ternyata. Heheheh

 **Honeydew96** : Hai kita seumuran, atur aja itu mah. Love you ke aku? Ah.. love you too..

 **Choco** : Yah gimana.. SM mah susah disuruh berubah. Berarti kau 99 line? Siap.. panggil mama terserah kamu aja nak..

 **Guest** : makasih kaka.. lucu ya dia meluk moomin. Sayang udah jadi pacarnya Renjun. Hehehehe..

 **Temen Injoon** : Keju Time ! sebahagia hati Renjun.

 **Elle Riyuu** : makasih loh kamu balik lagi ke cerita abal aku ini ..

 **Xolovemiga** : Jangan diabetes.. itu berat… biar Dilan aja..

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : perjuangan banget ngetik chapter ini. Lappy aku ngelag ampe dua kali. Dua kali recover.. Ini mau dilanjut lagi apa nggak? Bingung juga sih mau stop ini tapi masih ada dua draft untuk FF ini. Kalau lagi kesambet.. aku beberapa hari lagu UP chapter 6.**

 **Ini chapternya begini ya isinya. Lagi nggak sanggup mikirin cerita panjang. Singkat singkat manis gini aja ya..**

 **Selamat menunaikan ibada puasa bagi yang menjalankan.**

 **Salam, Mama nya Huang Renjun.**


	6. 06 Huggy

**MARK** **X** **RENJUN**

 **.**

 **HUGGY**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR SIDE**

 **.**

 **.**

Balet adalah salah satu teknik menari yang Renjun tekuni. Membuat beberapa penggemar bertanya-tanya apa yang Renjun siapkan dengan hal itu. Renjun tersenyum cerah saat membahas balet kepada penggemar. Dan kini Renjun berada di tengah ruang latihan temaram, memutar tubuh berkali-kali dengan tumupuan satu kaki.

Mata indah itu terpejam, ada _earphone_ yang menyumbat telinganya. Raut wajah pemuda manis itu seakan tak terbaca. Benar adanya, terkadang Renjun lelah untuk berpura-pura di depan kamera. Terlihat seolah semuanya baik, tidak ada yang dipikirkan. Renjun si anak rantau yang memasukan semua hal ke dalam kepalanya.

Renjun berhenti berputar dengan lutut menyentuh lantai lebih dulu. Keringat sudah membuat wajahnya begitu berminyak dan rambutnya basah.

 **TAK**

"Hei! Masih ada seseorang di ruangan ini!" Renjun berdiri dan membuka mata saat merasakan gelap ruangan.

Renjun memicingkan mata mencoba mencari seberkas cahaya untuk melihat sosok yang mendekatinya. Kakinya tanpa sadar melangkah mundur.

Seseorang itu memberikan cahaya yang membuat mata Renjun berkedip cepat. Mencoba mencari tau siapa seseorang yang semakin mendekatinya.

"Simba?" lirihnya saat menemukan penglihatan yang cukup jelas.

Ini semua ulah Mark. Mematikan lampu ruang latihan dan menyalakan senter dari ponselnya. Renjun melihat dengan samar wajah tak bersahabat kekasihnya.

Mark mematikan senter dari ponselnya, menyimpan benda itu di dalam saku. Sebelah tangannya terulur di sisi kepala Renjun, menarik tengkuk si manis untuk membuat kepala itu mendongak. Mata Renjun kembali terpejam saat merasakan napas Mark begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kau tau aku tak menyukai perasaan khwatir? Terlebih jika aku mengkhatirkanmu.."

Renjun mendorong tubuh Mark dan bergerak menjauh. Renjun merogoh saku celan olahraganya, mengambil ponsel dan berjalan mendekati saklar lampu ruangan.

Seketika ruangan latihan yang semula gelap kini menjadi terang benderang. Renjun menoleh kembali ke arah Mark dengan wajah tak bersalah. Menarik _earphone_ di telinganya dan menggulung pada ponsel.

Tidak ada yang membuka suara di dalam ruangan itu. Renjun mendekati tas nya yang terletak di atas sofa.

"Kau akan diam seperti ini?" suara Mark terdengar lebih dalam dan berat sekarang.

Renjun meninggalkan tasnya. Berjalan mendekati Mark yang masih berada di tengah ruangan. "Apa yang harus kita bicarakan? Sekarang aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Besok pagi kau ada keberangkatan ke Tokyo.."

Mark ingin membuka suara tapi seolah tertahan. Pada dasarnya, tidak ada yang pernah melihat Mark marah. Jika marah yang dimaksud adalah mengamuk. Mark lebih memilih meradam segala letupan emosinya di dalam kepala.

"Kembalilah ke asrama. Aku juga akan kembali.."

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan sampai kau seperti ini?"

Renjun lebih memilih memunggungi Mark dan kembali membereskan barang bawaannya.

"Renjun, kau tau hubungan ini tidak akan berjalan sesuai kemauan kita jika kau TAK MEMBERI TAU APA KESALAHAKU!" Mark lepas kendali saat ini.

Renjun manarik napas kesulitan saat ini. Tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuh. "Kau tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Kau tau" Renjun berbalik dengan bibir terkulum. "Aku hanya memikirkan beberapa hal. Jangan khawatirkan apapun. Aku sudah lebih baik.."

Mark melihat tubuh kecil itu bergetar, kepalanya kini tertunduk seolah memperhatikan ujung kakinya. Mark mendekat, menarik kepala itu untuk bersanda pada pundaknya. Mengusap kepala belakang Renjun pelan. Tanpa perintah Renjun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Mark.

"Aku selalu menunggu kau datang kepadaku saat seperti ini. Tapi yang kau lakukan justu menjauh dariku.." Mark menjatuhkan satu kecupan di atas kepala Renjun.

Kalimat Mark membuat lengan Renjun semakin erat memeluk kekasihnya. "Itu bukan sesuatu yang penting. Aku hanya terlalu memikirkan semuanya.." Renjun menarik kepalanya dari dada Mark.

Mark memperhatikan mata indah itu kini berkaca-kaca. Tangan Mark terangkat dan mengusap pipi Renjun dengan ibu jarinya. "Hal tak penting apa yang kau pikirkan hingga membuatmu menjauh dariku?" Mark tidak tahan untuk tak mengecup kelopak mata Renjun.

Renjun mencoba menarik satu senyum dari bibirnya. "Aku baik-baik saja.."

"Aku yang tak baik melihatmu seperti ini sebelum bekerja ke belahan bumi lainnya.."

Renjun langsung menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Mark. Segaris senyum tergambar diwajah Mark. Kini dia tau apa yang membuat Renjun nya seperti ini.

"Jika bukan karena Winwin _hyeong_ , aku tidak akan bisa kabur dari asrama. Dia akan melakukan segala cara jika itu menyangkut dirimu.."

Seolah semua kata yang Mark keluarkan, satu persatu mengikis pertahanan Renjun.

"Beruntung Doyoung _hyeong_ juga menyayangimu. Jadi dia akan menyembunyikan keberadaanku dari pemeriksaan malam maneger.."

Menghadapi Renjun yang mengurung diri seperti ini bukan pertama kali bagi Mark. Mereka yang mengenal Renjun, hingga memberikan pemuda itu _pure boy_ tau hal ini. Jangan memaksa Renjun untuk membuka diri, karena si manis akan hanya semakin bertahan dengan keras kepalanya.

"Bisa kita duduk? Kakiku sedikit lelah berdiri seperti ini.."

Renjun ingin melepas pelukannya, tapi Mark sudah menahan lebih dulu.

"Tetap seperti ini. Aku belum ingin melihat wajahmu.."

Renjun menarik kembali kepalanya "Aku tidak seburuk itu.." melihat mata Mark yang tertutup membuat Renjun melayangkan satu pukulan pada punggung Mark. "Buka matamu!"

"Tidak mau!" Mark mengayunkan tubuh ringan itu untuk melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Mark. "Mooby kenapa kau semakin berat?"

"MARK JALAN YANG BENAR! BUKA MATAMU!" Renjun duah memeluk erat leher Mark karena jalan tak benar kekasihnya dengan mata tertutup. Mark membuka mata saat kepala si manis sudah bersembunyi di pundaknya.

Renjun seperti koala menggemaskan yang meringkuk di pohonya. Mark bukan pohon. Mark mendudukan diri di atas sofa dengan Renjun dipangkuan. Keduanya saling membenamkan kepala pada pundak pasangan masing-masing. Menghirup lama aroma tubuh itu.

"Aku bisa mendapatakan penjelasan sekarang? Kau sudah bisa meneriakiku tadi.."

Renjun memberi jarak dirinya dan Mark. Tangannya dengan jahil memainkan surai rambut Mark yang sudah berubah warna. "Kau menyebalkan.."

"Terima kasih kembali.."

Renjun terkekeh. "Baiklah. Terima kasih.."

"Bukan masalah.." Mark tersenyum lebar. "Indah. Senyummu indah.."

"Jika kau masih tetap menjadi keju, aku tak akan bercerita.."

Bahu Mark terkulai, kedua tanganya ditarik dari pingang Renjun. "Kapan kau akan membiarkan aku membangun suasana romantis? Kapan?!" Mark mengajukan protes.

Renjun membekap mulut Mark dan mencium punggung tangannya sendiri. "Kapan pun jika waktu yang kuinginan.." Renjun menarik tangannya.

"Cium aku dengan benar.." Mark mendorong tubuh Renjun dengan sebelah tangannya.

 **DUK**

Bukan bibir yang bertemu, tapi dahi yang beradu. Mark mengusap dahinya, Renjun pun melakukan hal yang sama, mengusap dahi Mark sambil tertawa kecil. "Sakit?" tanyanya dan meniup dahi Mark.

"Haruskan aku melukai tubuhku dulu agar bisa membuatmu tertawa?"

Renjun menatap Mark dengan mata sengit. "Jangan membahas _Dream Concert_ lagi.." Renjun mencubit gemas pipi Mark.

Mark membiarkan sesaat dan menarik tangan itu dalam genggamannya. "Sudah lebih baik?"

Renjun mengangguk, membawa tangan Mark mendekati bibir untuk dikecup. "Boleh aku mengatakannya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku disini agar kau mengatakannya.."

"Aku tidak ingin kau ke Jepang.."

"HAH?!"

"Jangan berteriak di depan wajahku!"

"Tidak bisakah kau memberikan perlakuan fisik seperti ciuman bukan memukulku?" Mark mengusap lengannya yang dipukul Renjun.

"Itu salahmu.." dia yang bertindak kasar dan dia juga kini yang mengboati. Renjun terbaik.

"Aku harus ke Jepang, Mooby.."

"Aku tau. Sudah ku katakan itu tidak penting.."

Mark kembali merapatkan tubuh keduanya sekarang. Lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. "Bukan itu yang ingin kau katakan.."

Renjun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jarinya memainkan tali hoodie Mark. "Aku malu mengatakannya.."

"Lihat siapa yang seperti perempuan sekarang.."

 **CHOKE**

"AKU BERCANDA! LEPAS! MOOBY INI SAKIT!"

Renjun melepas _choke_ nya dari leher Mark. "Sekali lagi kau menyebutku seperti itu, kau yang kujadikan perempuan.."

Mark yang menahan gemas mencuri satu kecupan dibibir merah Renjun. "Lanjutkan. Kau tak perlu malu mengatakannya. Hanya padaku.."

Renjun turun dari pangkuan Mark, memeluk kekasihnya dari samping, memjamkan mata, dan merebahkan kepala di pundak Mark. Tangan Mark pun sudah merambat memainkan helaian rambut Renjun. "Aku merindukan rumah.."

Mark mengecup puncak kepala itu.

"Aku tau, baba dan mama baru saja kemari. Aku hanya merindukan mereka dan itu membuat semuanya kacau.."

Jari Mark menggapai pipi Ranjun, mengusap pelan di sana merasakan lembutnya kulit Renjun. "Sebentar lagi kau tidak akan merindukan rumahmu.."

Renjun mengangkat pandangan. Memandang Mark dari bagian rahangnya. Renjun mengecup di sana. "Aku akan kembali ke rumah baba dan mama. Tapi aku akan meninggalkan rumahku di sini.."

Mark menunduk. "Kau punya rumah di sini?"

Renjun mengangguk lucu. Jarinya menunjuk dada Mark. "Rumahku yang lain di sini.."

Mark tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya. Tangannya mencubit pelan pipi Renjun. "Sekarang siapa yang pecinta keju?" kembali satu kecupan jatuh di bibir Renjun.

"Aku serius.." lirih Renjun. "Itu yang kufikirkan. Mengapa aku tidak bisa membawa dua rumahku bersamaan?" bibir itu melengkung ke bawah.

"Sayang.." Mark merubah sedikit posisi duduknya. "Aku pernah berjanji akan selalu bersamamu, kan?"

Renjun mengangguk pasti. "Aku ingat. Hanya saja aku sedang merasa takut meninggalkanmu.."

Mark tersenyum "Tidak ada yang akan meninggalkan siapapun di antara kita.."

Renjun menatap mata bulat Mark dengan bibir bergetar. "Izinkan aku egois kali ini.."

"Aku mengizinkan.."

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan pria manapun. Termasuk teman terdekatmu dan sayangnya juga temanku.."

Mark menarik Renjun kembali dalam pelukannya. "Aku senang mendengarnya…"

"Konyol, bukan? Aku cemburu tak beralasan.." Renjun menggeleng pelan.

"Itu hal wajar jika kau benar mencintaiku.."

"Aku selalu berpikir. Kalian sudah saling mengenal lebih lama. Kalian berlima. Aku hanya orang baru yang"

Mark membawa Renjun untuk menatapnya. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan. Mereka bukan seperti kita, kau tak perlu khwatir. Lagi pula tidak ada hubungannya siapa yang lebih lama dan yang baru.."

"Aku mengatakan itu untuk tetap berpikir kalau tidak ada yang salah. Asal kau tau sebesar apa rasa tak sukaku saat mereka melakukan _skinship_ di depan publik denganmu. Sedangkan aku, hanya diam di sudut.." Renjun menyerah dengan pertahannya. Satu air mata lolos.

Mark dengan cepat mengusapnya. "Maafkan aku tidak mengtahuinya. Karena aku percaya apa yang kau katakan selama ini.."

"Aku.." Renjun melapas satu isakannya. "Aku takut. Aku takut ditinggilkan. Karena pada awalnya aku hanya pendatang.."

Mark menangkup wajah itu. "Jangan mengatakan apapun lagi yang menekan dirimu. Jika aku adalah rumahmu, maka kau duniaku.."

Renjun terkekeh dan memanjat tubuh Mark, menenggelamkan wajahnya kembali di pundak Mark. Melepas semua emosinya di sana. Mark merasakan hoodie nya yang basah dan membiarkan sampai si mungilnya sedikit lebih baik.

Sebelum Renjun menarik diri, disempatknya untuk mencium pipi Mark. "Terima kasih.."

Mark menarik lengan hoodienya, lalu mengangkat tangannya ke hadapan Renjun. "Membutuhkannya?" jarinya yang tenggelam menunjuk hidung Renjun.

Renjun menggeleng. "Ambil kan tasku. Ada handuk di sana.."

Mark menoleh ke balik tubuhnya dan mengambil tas Renjun. Tas diberikan kepada pemiliknya, dan Renjun mulai membersihkan wajahnya.

Mark membantu merapikan rambut gelap Renjun. "Lebih tenang?"

Renjun mengangguk "Terima kasih. Konyol bukan?"

Mark mencubit ujung hidung mancung Renjun. "Sangat. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir aku akan meninggalkamu.."

Renjun mengangkat bahunyan "Hanya takut. Kepalaku sedang berantakan.."

Mark berdiri dan Renjun menatapnya bertanya. "Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Kau harus tidur dan aku harus kembali ke asrama…" Mark menarik tangan itu untuk berdiri.

Renjun menepuk dahinya. "Aku lupa. Ah.." Renjun panik. "Aku mengacaukan semuanya.."

Mark menahan kepala itu untuk tak bergerak banyak. Bibirnya menekan bibir Renjun beberapa saat dalam beberapa lumatan. "Kita pulang.."

"Kita pulang sendiri-sendiri.."

"Aku tidak akan menurutimu kali ini. Aku mengantarmu ke asrama, setelah itu pulang.." tegas Mark sudah menautkan jemari keduanya. Mark membawa tangan itu masuk ke dalam saku hoodie nya.

"Simba.." Renjun ingin menarik diri.

"Kantor sudah sepi, Mooby.." Mark menahan di dalam saku hoodie.

Keduanya jalan beriringan seperti pencuri kecil keluar dari perusahaan. Melakukan penyamaran sebelum memanggil taxi. Tidak ada yang berbicara di dalam taxi menuju asrama Dream. Keduanya sampai di gedung asrama Dream, tertawa tanpa sebab. Entahlah, seperti isi kepala mereka terkoneksi dengan baik. Menunggu pintu elevator terbuka, Mark mengayunkan tangan mereka yang saling terkait.

Pintu terbuka.

Keduanya masuk.

"Mooby, kau ingin tau satu fakta?"

Renjun menatap Mark. "Satu fakta?"

"Jika tebakanku benar, maka orang yang kau maksud itu" Mark membisikan sesuatu pada Renjun. "Benar? Dia yang membuat kesayangan Minyung cemburu, kan?"

"Jangan katakan seperti itu padanya. Ku mohon.." Renjun memohon dengan mata indahnya menatap Mark.

"Sebenarnya.."

"Ya.."

"Ada satu orang lagi.."

"Ya.. Simba katakan yang jelas!"

"Dia seperti kita.."

"Kita seperti apa?"

"Gay.."

"Sungguh?!"

TING

Pintu elevator terbuka. Renjun seperti anak kecil yang memainkan tangan Mark karena terlalu penasaran. "Siapa? Katakan padaku?"

"Anggota luar juga.."

Renjun berhenti. Bukan karena berpikir, mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu asrama Dream. "Siapa?"

Mark menarik pinggang Renjun. Menunduk dan menyeringai menatap bibir Renjun. "Aku boleh ke Jepang?"

"Mark, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan.."

"Boleh atau tidak?" kedua permukaan bibir itu sudah bersentuhan.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau memang harus bekerja.."

"Katakan jika kau cemburu lagi.."

"Kau berencana ingin membuatku cemburu lagi?"

"Sepertinya.."

"Aku akan membalasnya.."

Mark menyeringai dan memberikan bibir itu ciuman. Mark sudah menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk merasakan bibir itu sejak tadi. Akan berjauhan dengan kekasihnya, membuat ciuman itu sedikit lebih lama dan dalam. Sebisa mungkin mengimbangi lumatan dengan pasokan oksigen.

Renjun memutus lebih dulu. "Siapa manusia lain yang gay diantara kita?"

Mark tidak menjwab melainakan mengambil ciuman lainnya.

Renjun mendorong "Simba!"

"Aku tidak akan ke Jepang jika bibirmu menjadi candu sepperti ini.."

Renjun membekap mulut Mark. "Katakan siapa?"

Mark dengan jahil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"YA!"

Ciuman lain yang Mark dapatkan. Kali ini Renjun menyerah. Terserah apa yang akan Mark lakukan pada bibirnya. Beberapa saat, Renjun muai kewalahan.

"Sudah.." ujar Renjun setelah mendorong kembali Mark sedikit menjauh.

Mark mengecup bibir bengkak itu. "Lucas.."

"Xuxi- _ge_?"

"Dia seperti kita dan Johnten.."

 **.**

 **.**

180518 GIMPO AIRPORT

"Aku bahkan lupa mencukur!" – Mark –

"Kau berantakan.." – Doyoung –

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balas-balas Review :**

 **Byeolie :** kamu line 01? Ya ampun.. aku nemu kamu di watty. **.**

 **Honeydew96 :** hiya.. yang ngabuburit.. yah gitulah, johnny kan ajarannya berfaedah.. kamu juga ada di watty..

 **Choco :** iya nak.. kamu 99 line.. ini di lanjut.. tapi mama pindah lapak ya.. kesian hp kamu..

 **Renjun23 :** kelewatan emang.. makasih kamunya… aku terhura dipuji penulisannya.. ini banyak kan poppo nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : HOLLA..**

 **Pembaca yang terhormat dan budiman, ini FF pindah lapak yak ke wattpad. Sebenrnya lebih enak di sana nge publish.. hehehe.. (Watty : Meclaulinn)**

 **Kalian baca ini sambil dengerin FAKE LOVE.. liriknya kaya hampir pas gitu sama Renjun di chapter ini. Pura-pura kalau dia baik-baik aja selama ini.**

 **Mau bilang..**

 **MULTIFANDOM ITU INDAH..!**

 **Salam, Mama nya Huang Renjun.**


End file.
